Last Night On Earth
by aku to nigou
Summary: If I could live my life all over again, I would be with you for all time. There's nothing that I won't do, I'd give up everything just to hold you in my arms, one more time. There would never be anything but you that I would ask for.


**Act I : ****_The Beginning Of My Demise. _**

* * *

_Here comes the rain again, falling from the stras _

_Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are _

_As my memory rests but never forgets what I lost _

_Wake me up when Septermber ends, _

_*Wake me up when September ends, by Green Day._

* * *

Seorang wanita pertengahan duapuluh tahunan terlihat memasuki lobi sebuah apartemen mewah dengan tingkat keamanan yang cukup tinggi. Berjalan sedikit membungkuk sambil sesekali membuang nafas panjang. Matanya yang lelah ia edarkan dengan tatapan bosan. Entah kenapa tadi malam ruang unit gawat darurat begitu ramai dari biasanya dan alhasil dia sama sekali tidak tidur semalaman sampai pagi. Seingatnya dia bukan dokter spesialis pemanggil orang sakit.

"Ah, Uchiha-san!" panggil seorang _valet_ yang berdiri dibalik meja resepsionisnya.

"Pagi, Yamatori-san." sapa sang wanita dibarengi sebuah senyuman meski tubuhnya luar biasa lelah.

"Selamat pagi_, eto_.. ada paket kiriman untuk Uchiha-san, karena tidak ada jawaban saat dipanggil jadi saya letakan didepan pintu. Tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup berat," keluhnya.

"Kiriman paket?" alisnya mengernyit curiga. "Dari _fans_ kah?"

"Emn, saya rasa bukan. Lewat jasa pengiriman swasta, dari Hyuga Hinata."

Hyuga Hinata, siapa? Dia tidak kenal seseorang dengan nama seperti itu. Mungkin kenalan suaminya. Tersenyum lelah dan menggelengkan kepala pelan untuk menjernihkan otaknya. _Semoga bukan mantan pacar atau apalah, semoga laki-laki,_ pikirnya memingat tak banyak orang yang dekat dengan suaminya sejauh yang ia ketahui sampai saat ini.

"Eh, anda baik-baik saja nyonya?" tanya sang _valet_ meski tidak peduli. Mengibaskan tangan sebagai jawaban lalu wanita itu berterimakasih dan pergi berjalan menuju lift yang berada diujung ruangan.

Matanya menatap udara dan tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, sadar-sadar pintu lift terbuka dan sudah sampai dilantai 18. Lagi-lagi wanita itu menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama sang suami. _Sepertinya hari ini aku akan benar-benar tidur seharian saja_, batinnya sambil menggesekan kunci dan menekan beberapa digit angka. Saat pintu terbuka wanita itu baru melirik paket yang berada disamping pintu masuk. Menatap penuh curiga, dia mencoba mengangkat paket yang ukurannya tak lebih besar dari sebuah koper pakaian yang sering digunakan suaminya saat keluar kota karena pekerjaan. "Ugh, apanya yang cukup berat!" umpatnya sambil menyeret paket itu ke dekat lemari rak sepatu.

* * *

**Last Night On Earth **

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (maaf sensei, saya dipaksa pinjam chara).

Main Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Hyuga Hinata.

Rating : M/K+

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Mystery (?)/Tragedy.

Warning : All warning applied.

Based on: Coin Locker Babies © Ryu Murakami

Hunter © Asa Nonami

Opening song: _Wake me up when September ends _© Green Day.

Summary : If I could live my life all over again, I would be with you for all time. There's nothing that I won't do, I'd give up everything just to hold you in my arms, one more time. There would never be anything but you that I would ask for.

_*One more time, One more chance_ © Masayoshi Yamazaki

* * *

Anak-anak dipanti asuhan diadopsi oleh para orangtua angkat berdasarkan wajah. Mereka yang memiliki wajah termanis, paling sering dipilih. Pada hari minggu, beberapa pasang calon orang tua _prospektif_ datang untuk melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain di luar setelah sarapan dan kegiatan bersih-bersih rutin setiap paginya. Sasuke bukanlah anak yang jelek, tapi anak-anak di panti asuhan telah kehilangan orangtua karena kecelakaan lalu lintas atau tragedi lainnya, dan mereka yang dibuang biasanya tak cukup menarik untuk diadopsi. Sasuke sudah belajar berjalan, bahkan dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk berlarian mengitari tempat bermain, tapi tetap saja dia selalu menjadi salah satu anak yang tersisa ketika peninjauan saat hari minggu berakhir.

Pada saat itu para penjaga panti belum menceritakan pada Sasuke bahwa dirinya dibuang oleh orangtuanya dan ditemukan dalam loker sewaan, sedangkan namanya diambil dari nama urutan ke delapan belas dari daftar penamaan yang digunakan Kantor Kesejahteraan di distrik utara kota Yokohama untuk anak-anak terlantar. Meski bingung dan tidak mengerti, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli. Baginya ada hal yang lebih menarik ketimbang peninjauan para calon orangtua angkat. Seorang gadis kecil, Hinata namanya, sama seperti Sasuke termasuk anak-anak yang tersisa. Suatu hari, Hinata mengajaknya berbicara di kotak pasir.

"Ne, apa kau tahu, hanya kitalah anak yang terbuang disini, asalnya tidak jelas. Sedang yang lainnya, orangtua mereka mati dan tidak punya saudara. Mereka beruntung, selalu saja kita yang tersisa, kau dan aku."

Tubuh Hinata kurus dan penglihatannya lemah, dan sekilas badannya selalu menguarkan bau antiseptik. Mata besarnya selalu terlihat basah dan seprti menerawang. Saat bicara dengan Hinata, Sasuke merasa dirinya seperti manusia tak kasat mata. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terus meraung dalam kotak gelap yang panas sampai polisi menemukannya. Hinata tertolong berkat seekor anjing penuntun orang buta yang kebetulan lewat dekat tempat sampah besar digang sempit antar gedung. Wanita yang membuang Hinata, membungkus tubuh telanjang bayi itu dalam kantong kertas tanpa repot-repot memandikannya, lalu membuang begitu saja kedalam tempat sampah. Mungkin karena aroma darah dan air ketuban yang masih menempel membuat anjing hitam besar itu menyalak. Setidaknya ketika ditemukan Hinata masih hidup, mungkin kantong-kantong sampah yang bertumpuk itu menawarkan kehangatan yang tidak ia dapatkan dari wanita yang harusnya bisa ia panggil ibu itu hingga terhindar dari _hipotermi_.

Sasuke selalu menolong jika Hinata diganggu oleh anak-anak lain. Entah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah atau karena warna matanya yang terbilang cukup aneh, Hinata tidak suka berhubungan dengan orang lain selain Sasuke. Dia mudah sekali menangis sehingga Sasuke sering berfikir pastilah terdapat banyak air mata tersimpan didalam tubuh Hinata yang tak berongga. Seperti saat seorang pria pengantar roti ke panti asuhan pernah bergurau, "Kau punya mata yang aneh ya? Terlihat mengerikan tapi cantik," sambil mengusap ringan kepala Hinata, dan anak itu langsung menangis. Saat Hinata menangis, gemetar, dan tergagap meminta maaf walaupun tidak ada yang memarahinya, Sasuke selalu duduk disampingnya dan menunggu sampai Hinata tenang dan berhenti menangis, tidak sekalipun menghibur dengan kata-kata. Walaupun Hinata membuntutinya ke mana-mana, bahkan menolak membiarkannya pergi ke toilet sendirian, Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan. Pada kenyataanya, Sasuke memerlukan Hinata, sama seperti Hinata membutuhkannya. Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti, tapi baginya melindungi Hinata yang bertubuh lemah dengan sifatnya yang cengeng dan ceroboh itu membuatnya merasa memiliki sesuatu, dia tidak tahu, tapi itu membuatnya berfikir bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Seperti hari minggu yang lainnya, lagi-lagi ada calon orangtua yang datang. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya mereka datang ke panti setelah dua kali peninjauan. Mereka menginginkan seorang bocah laki-laki. Ketika Hiori-san –salah satu pengasuh- memanggil Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa temannya di halam belakang, dengan cepat Hinata langsung menoleh menatap Sasuke. Mata besar itu melebar dan berair, seolah memelototinya dengan muka yang pucat. Sasuke terdiam, belum pernah Hinata melihatnya seperti itu. Saat mendengar panggilan Hiori-san lagi, Sasuke buru-buru berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya dan hendak berlari masuk. Seolah teringat sesuatu, Sasuke berhenti berlari dan berbalik.

"Jangan kawatir, aku akan segera kembali."

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, Sasuke hanya duduk diam sambil menatap kedua pasangan itu lekat-lekat. Meski sudah cukup berumur, kedua pasangan itu tidak terlihat begitu buruk. Pakaian mereka terlihat rapi dan mahal, pasangan wanitanya pun memakai perhiasan disana-sini. _Jika hidup bersama mereka, pasti tidak akan kekurangan_ pikir Sasuke. Sedang suara Chiyo-baa –kepala panti- yang mencoba membujuk Sasuke yang diam saja sejak dia datang, tidak digubrisnya sama sekali. Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Sasuke beralih kearah jendela besar yang berada disisi ruangan, tepat menghadap kehalaman belakang tempat beberapa anak-anak panti sedang bermain. Tidak, lebih tepatnya kearah kotak pasir dimana Hinata sedang bermain, meski tidak begitu jelas. Sekilas dia teringat wajah pucat Hinata yang memelototinya. _Tidak mungkin._ _Apa Hinata sudah tahu ya? _Senyum Sasuke mengembang begitu saja dan dia menggeleng senang. Menyalah artikan reaksi positif yang diberikan sang bocah, calon ibu itu mencoba menegur Sasuke.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun mau kan tinggal bersama kami?" Mendengar suara wanita itu bertanya, mata Sasuke berkilat menatapnya.

"Tidak mau!" Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu terkejut kaget. Sedikit cemas dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Sasuke, Chiyo-baa mencoba membujuknya lagi.

"Eh, kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau!" bentaknya menghentakkan kaki kelantai persis seperti anak yang rewel, lalu berlari kearah rak buku yang berada disudut ruangan dan mulai melempar buku-buku yang dapat diraihnya asal kesembarang arah. "Sasuke-kun!" bentak Hiori-san dengan suara keras. _Prang. _Bersamaan dengan itu, salah satu buku yang terlempar mengenai vas bunga samping kursi yang diduduki pasangan calon orangtua. Selama beberapa saat, suasana didalam ruangan itu benar-benar hening, lalu tak lama kemudian Sasuke mulai berteriak, "Hinata akan menangis, aku tidak mau pergi!" Setelahnya, Sasuke langsung berlari keluar.

Pada akhirnya, Chiyo-baa dan Hiori-san membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf pada pasangan itu. Sedang yang dimantai maaf hanya tersenyum maklum meski kecewa dan bilang akan mencari anak yang lain. "Tapi Sasuke-kun itu anak yang manis ya, sampai begitunya karena ingin bersama teman perempuannya. Sayang sekali," begitulah hal terakhir yang disampaikan Nyonya Kanejima –calon orangtua yang hendak mengadopsi Sasuke- sebelum pergi meninggalkan panti.

Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah, dengan awan tipis yang menutupi matahari, jadi tidak begitu panas. Padahal sebelumnya Sasuke dinasehati habis-habisan oleh Hiori-san karena sikapnya yang tidak sopan, tapi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dia mulai bergabung dengan Hinata yang masih bermain dikotak pasir bersama beberapa teman.

"Jadi, kenapa Hiori-san memanggilmu?" tanya seorang bocah yang sedang memegang sebuah mobil-mobilan kecil.

"Tadi muka Hiori-san juga terlihat kesal. Habis dimarahi ya?" sambung anak lain.

"Tidak juga." jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"Bohong, teriak-teriak waktu diruang duduk, pasti dimarahi." kali ini seorang bocah berambut merah menyahut.

"Hu um, aku juga dengar sesuatu yang dilempar dan 'prang' begitu, pasti ada yang pecah." sela anak laki-laki yang berdiri disamping si rambut merah.

"Eh, kalian curi dengar, ya?"

"Mana mungkin, kami kebetulan lewat."

"Haah, tentu saja, karena tadi melihat ada pasangan yang datang, kami pikir pasti akan ada yang diambil."

"Tuh kan benar, dasar."

"Ish, itu tidak penting! Lagi pula, kenapa kau teriak-teriak 'Tidak mau!' begitu Sasuke? Seperti anak autis saja."

"Aku tidak mau jadi anak mereka." tukas Sasuke cuek.

"Eeh? Kenapa? Padahal kami lihat mereka memakai mobil bagus lho?"

"Benarkah? Orang kaya ya?"

"Ne, ne, apa kalian lihat wajah mereka?"

"Tidak begitu, tapi pakaian mereka juga terlihat bagus. Kalau aku yang dipilih, pasti mau."

"Benar, benar. Jarang-jarang lho ada orangtua angkat kaya."

"Pfft, tukang curi dengar sepertimu, mana ada yang mau mengadopsi."

Whahaha, ledak tawa beberapa anak meriuhkan suasana.

"Diam! kalian mengejekku ya?!"

Diantara ocehan anak-anak disekitar, Sasuke mendengar Hinata berbisik. Hinata yang sejak tadi masih diam berjongkok, sambil kedua tangannya sibuk membuat istana pasir. "_Okaeri._" Dalam sekejap Sasuke merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa didadanya.

* * *

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Hinata mendapatkan pasangan suami istri yang akan mengadopsi mereka pada musim panas sebelum masuk sekolah dasar tahun berikutnya. Chiyo-baa merekomendasikan Sasuke dan Hinata bagi pasangan pemohon yang menginginkann anak kembar. Permohonan adopsi tersebut datang melalui sebuah yayasan dari pesisir barat pulau Kyushu. Hinata awalnya menolak untuk meninggalkan panti asuhan, tapi setelah melihat foto pasangan yang akan menjadi orangtua, Hinata mengangguk senang. Pasangan tersebut difoto dengan latar belakan pemandangan laut. Entah sejak kapan, Hinata mulai tertarik dengan laut. Dia selalu melihatnya ditelevisi ataupun gambar, tapi belum pernah melihat laut yang sebenarnya. Saat ditanya, dia selalu menjawab kalau hanya lautlah yang dapat menyentuh langit. Sedangkan untuk Sasuke, selama dia bersama Hinata, kemanapun tidak masalah.

Pada pagi hari sebelum pergi dari panti, saat Hinata dan Sasuke mengatakan perpisahan mereka dengan teman-temannya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sesuatu didepan hidung Hinata. Mata pualamnya berkedip pelan, sedang muka Akabane mulai memerah sampai ketelinga. "U-untuk kalian, dari teman-teman." Mendengar itu, Hinata mulai menangis sementara Sasuke menatap satu-persatu wajah teman-temannya. Sebuah sapu tangan putih bersulam bunga sakura dan nama semua teman-teman di panti sebagai kenang-kenangan perpisahan mereka.

Mereka pergi ke Hakata dengan menumpang _Shinkansen. _Selama perjalanan, mereka mendapat wejangan panjang dari Hiori-san yang baru berhenti setelah kereta sampai di stasiun. Hiori-san yang menemani menyerahkan Sasuke dan Hinata kepada seorang pria berpakaian hitam di sana yang merupakan petugas sosial di Prefektur Nagasaki. Pria itu kemudian yang membawa keduanya. Mereka berganti kereta dan turun disebuah stasiun kecil, kemudian kembali naik bus. Sasuke pikir si petugas sosial ini sangat aneh karena dia tetap memakai jas didalam bus, padahal jika telanjang sekalipun tubuh kita akan tetap berkeringat. Saat memberitahu Hinata, temannya itu dalam diam menunjuk ke punggung tangan si petugas sosial itu yang memiliki luka bekas bakar. "Karena dulu punya pengalaman yang parah, orang itu pasti sudah terbiasa."

Setelah sampai di pelabuhan , Sasuke dan Hinata berlarian menuju laut dan tanggul beton. "Terkejut, ya Hinata," kata Sasuke. "Ya, karena kita dapat melihat sampai jauh." Keduanya dapat melihat beberapa kapal feri besar dan awan yang disinari matahari tampak bergerombol di ujung cakrawala di antara sebelah kiri tanjung dan pulau. Sedangkan pemandangan disekeliling laut tampak kabur karena hawa begitu panas.

Pekerja sosial yang berpakaian serba hitam memanggil keduanya. Dia memegang karcis kapal feri dan es krim. Saat keduanya berdiri dan berpaling hendak menghampiri paman pekerja sosial, sebuah pesawat melesat dari belakang tebing yang mengelilingi pelabuhan. Kedua anak itu membuka mata lebar-lebar dan melihat pesawat jet tersebut. Bayangan besar bersayap dalam sekejap memenuhi keseluruhan dermaga dan mendinginkan kedua tubuh kecil yang kepanasan itu.

Mereka sampai didermaga Pulau Kyushu saat matahari mulai terbenam. Pencahayaan dermaga tampak begitu redup dikarenakan sinar matahari yang belum seutuhnya tertelan malam. Orangtua baru Sasuke dan Hinata menjemput mereka didermaga. Mereka berdiri dekat tiang lampu, membelakangi cakrawala matahari sore, sedang cahaya lampu tidak begitu membantu menampilkan kedua sosok itu dari kejauhan.

* * *

Seluruh ruangan apartemen nampak begitu gelap, padahal ini sudah jam sembilan pagi. Korden-korden besar bewarna petang masih menyembunyikan dinding kaca sisi selatan ruang duduk. Tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala. Wanita berambut pendek itu mulai berjalan menuju sofa yang berada ditengah ruang duduk setelah meninggalkan paket yang berat itu begitu saja di _genkan._ Meletakkan tas _Versace_ hitam dan melepas mantel _Gucci_ merah diatas sofa, sang nyonya rumah lalu menyibakkan korden. Sekejab, pandangan matanya mengabur karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, lalu kemudian baru dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang sibuk. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu baru membuat sarapan, setelahnya ia belum memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Seorang pria yang tengah tidur didalam kamar yang gelap mulai terbangun. Akhir-akhir ini mimpi aneh selalu menggrayangi tidurnya. Semakin sering, dengan sosok yang sama. Padahal sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu, tapi mimpinya yang terakhir berbeda. Gadis itu terlihat marah dan kecewa. Matanya yang besar melotot menuduh kearahnya. Bibir penuh gadis itu bergetar, lalu mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar dan menutup seolah berteriak mengatakan sesuatu. Bukan suara teriakan yang keluar, namun cairan merah pekat, hampir hitam seperti darah. Sebentar saja, warna merah gelap membaur begitu saja dengan gaun putih yang digunakan. Lalu tubuh yang terkapar itu mengejang hebat, matanya yang melotot mulai mengeluarkan cairan yang sama. Keheningan mencekik sejadinya, sesaat sebelum terbangun ada sebuah bisikan dengan nafas dingin tepat ditelinganya. "_Sasuke._"

Terganggu oleh suara berisik dari dapur, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk langsung mandi. Tidak mungkin tidur lagi setelah mimpi seperti itu. Dibawah guyuran air hangat, bahunya mulai melemas. Wajahnya ia tengadahkan, sengaja membiarkan air hangat menerpa. Selalu, disaat-saat seperti inilah dia bisa melihat kembali kenangan dimasalalu tanpa terusik oleh siapapun. Tidak ada istrinya, tidak ada kawan berisiknya, pak manager, para kru, tuan sutradara, bahkan lawan mainnya. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada dirinya dan gadisnya.

Selesai mandi, tubuh pucat lelahnya ia paksakan untuk kedapur. Istrinya memang bukan koki yang baik. Masakannya benar-benar terlihat tidak menarik, tapi rasanya cukup lumayan. Bukan yang terbaik memang, tapi setidaknya wanita itu berusaha. Mengetahui kedatangan suaminya, wanita itu menoleh dan membawakan dua porsi omelet ke atas meja.

"Pas sekali bangunnya. Masih lelah?" sapa wanita itu sambil mengambil segelas jus tomat, sedang untuk dirinya, ia lebih memilih segelas air putih.

"Tidak begitu." jawab Sasuke pendek. Teringat sesuatu wanita itu melanjutkan.

"Oh, ada paket untukmu."

"Paket?"

"Yeah, dari Hyuga Hinata. Kau mengenalnya?"

Mendengar nama gadisnya disebut, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah cantik istrinya kaku. Dengan suara tak sabaran, Sasuke bertanya,"Mana?" "Dimana paketnya?". Sedikit bingung dan kaget dengan tingkah suaminya, ini pertamakalinya dia melihat Sasuke seperti itu, dan menjawab agak tergagap, "Di-didepan pintu,..". Dengan begitu, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi. Mengabaikan omelet nasi yang dihidangkan istrinya. Melihat reaksi suaminya, suka atau tidak, ada perasaan sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya. Wanita itu menengadah memejamkan mata, memaksa air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Tidak, suaminya hanya pergi melihat paket didepan pintu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ditinggalkan. Rahangnya mengeras, tangan wanita itu berkeringat sehingga sendok yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Ternyata rasa lelah dan kantuk karena jaga semalam disertai hormon wanitanya yang sedang naik membuat emosi dan pikiran dalam otaknya benar-benar tak stabil. _Lagipula, siapa Hyuga Hinata itu? _

Untuk yang keseratus kalinya dalam hari ini, wanita itu mendesah lelah. Alis yang terbentuk rapi itu mengernyit heran saat tak mendengar apapun dari arah pintu depan. Berjalan ke ruang duduk, dia bisa melihat punggung suaminya yang berjongkok di _genkan. _Posisinya terlihat aneh, tak bergerak sedikit pun seperti sebuah patung manekin, seolah tersihir dengan apapun yang dilihatnya. "Sayang, apa isi pa..." tidak hanya suara, tapi gerakannya juga terhenti saat mendekati suaminya. Posisinya yang berdiri membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas isi paket dari bahu Sasuke yang menunduk tak bergerak. Dilihat dari mana pun, mata setengah terpejam itu seolah balik menatapnya, sisi wajahnya terlihat tak begitu jelas karena banyak sayatan-sayatan yang menyobek kulit pipi yang gembil. Rambutnya menggumpal karena cairan pekat yang mengering, diantaranya terlihat jari-jari pucat yang mengintip. Potongan-potongan tubuh itu seperti balok _lego_ yang berantakan. Seketika, rasa mual yang sangat mulai bergejolak diperutnya, matanya membola, mukanya mulai pucat hingga keringat dingin mulai keluar. Saat berhasil menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya, wanita itu lantas lari mengambil _handphone_ yang berada diatas meja kaca ruang duduk dengan tangan gemetar.

* * *

Note:

**Kota Yokohama disini berada diwilayah Kanto, Perfektur Kanagawa, bukan yang berada di Perfektur Aomori.

**Pulau Kyushu terletak paling selatan dan barat dari keempat pulau utama di Jepang, dengan tujuh perfektur, diantaranya Perfektur Nagasaki dan Fukuoka, juga Okinawa dipulau terpisah. Sedang pelabuhan utamanya di Nagasaki. Sasuke dan Hinata hijrah dari Honshu (pulau terbesar) ke Kyushu.

** Karena ga tahu nama penjaga apartement, saya panggil _valet_ aja.

Uwaaaa... nani kore...? hazukashii! Saking malunya, saya pengen mati. Ah, sudahlah saya tidak peduli! Yang penting harus sesuai janji. Karena ga bilang harus berapa word, ya jadi segini saja. Jangan protes! Haduh pertama kalinya nulis beginian, semalaman kepala saya rasanya mau pecah, juga harus baca beberapa fict buat referensi. Haah, lebih mudah nulis esay. Oh, bagi siapapun yang baca *selain si licik yang menjebak saya dalam taruhan bodohnya* meski saya ga yakin ada yang mau baca fiction ini, terimakasih dan saya benar-benar minta maaf dari lubuk hati yang terdalam jika fict ini membuat anda mual dan mata iritasi. Bye-bye!

Hee? apa-apaan ini? kenapa pas diupload ketikan super rapi saya malah jadi mega berantakan begini? ada beberapa tanda yang hilang lagi! ck, mendokusai!


End file.
